


notebook

by spacekuroo



Series: days filled with love [6]
Category: Ao Haru Ride
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Living Together, Spring Cleaning, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacekuroo/pseuds/spacekuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day six - free prompt/little things</p><p>futaba looking for some clean notebooks they had recently bought for the new semester, and found something else instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	notebook

**Author's Note:**

> continuing to post all my fics cause i actually fell asleep before i could finish this set?

“Kou! Do you know where we put those new notebooks?”

 

“It’s somewhere in our room,” he hollered.

 

Walking through shared apartment between her fiancé and her, Futaba walked over to the shared room and looked around on the bookshelves. Her hands flipped through the pile of used notebooks, flipping through each one to see if they were empty or not. After searching for a new notebook, still without any progress, she came across Kou’s middle school notebook. Flipping through again, she landed on a page that made her shriek.

 

Hearing footsteps getting louder, she heard Kou ask, “What the heck happened? I heard something coming from here?”

 

“You’re so cute, Kou,” Futaba shrieked.

 

“What?”

 

“This notebook,” she answered pointing at the page with her name written on it.

 

Kou’s eyes widened, recognizing the page. “Where’d you find that?”

 

“On the bookshelf. I came across it when I was looking for a clean notebook -- I finally found one!” she screamed, cutting herself off. “Still Kou, that’s cute. Did anyone ever find this?”

 

She noticed the tip of his ears turn red, as well as his cheeks, and his face turned to the side.

 

“No one,” Futaba gave him a look. “Just my brother and Kominato.”

 

“You’re so cute. Well, I’m gonna clean up and start my work,” she answered. “Actually, you just wanna work together?”

 

“Alright, see you after you finish cleaning.”

 

“Kou!”


End file.
